


Foolproof

by supereviltwin



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: James Nesbitt has a plan, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supereviltwin/pseuds/supereviltwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James invites Richard over for a visit. He just neglects to mention that he invited Aidan, too, because what kind of secret matchmaker does <i>that</i>?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foolproof

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elsewherewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsewherewolf/gifts).



> So this is my first fic in The Hobbit RPF fandom. Comments welcomed! :)

****

FOOLPROOF  


The first block of shooting has only been over for a week when Richard gets a call from Jimmy Nesbitt, inviting him to come and visit. He says he's bored, jokes about how he can't be trusted alone so does Richard want to stay and keep him out of trouble? Richard doesn't feel like he really needs the reasons or an excuse, not after so many months of work. He deserves the break. And it'll be nice to have actual scenery almost on the doorstep again. He books a flight that night and calls James back, tells him he'll be there in a few days.

The first night he's there is everything he needs. It's relaxing, hanging out with Jimmy. They polish off a bottle of good wine between them, make a vow not to talk about The Hobbit, and Richard feels himself starting to unwind at last. 

"It's good to leave it all behind, isn't it?" Jimmy says, looking at Richard from the corner of his eye. His cheeks are flushed, his eyes bright, and Richard can't help but smile back at him. He keeps talking and Richard contents himself with listening, enjoying the lilt of his accent as he settles back in his chair and finally lets the last layer of Thorin Oakenshield fall away. He goes to sleep for a little while and it's a sign of how comfortable this friendship is that Jimmy doesn't wake him right away. It's almost midnight when he does, and he's holding two mugs of tea.

"Sorry," Richard says, embarrassed. 

"Don't be, you obviously needed it. I'm still finding it hard to sleep past five a.m."

"It's a bad habit to be getting into."

"Aye, it is. Come on, to bed. I'll lock up. Sleep as long as you want, I'll get breakfast when you're down. Sunday tomorrow, we can go down the pub and have a roast too."

 

He wakes up comfortable, the mug of tea only half-empty on the nightstand. He can hear Jimmy downstairs since the kitchen is right below the guest room, and as he stretches beneath the sheets he hears him talking to someone. For a moment he thinks maybe it was the phone ringing that woke him and that's what he can hear, but then another voice is answering and he pauses, straining to hear. He can't, and curiosity gets the better of him. 

He pulls on a clean t-shirt with his pyjama bottoms, just so he is at least dressed for whatever guest Jimmy has suddenly found himself with and grabs the mug to take down with him. But when he goes through the kitchen doorway he stops short, because it's Aidan there, sitting at the kitchen table with a coffee cradled in his hands. And yes, it's only been a couple of weeks since he last saw him and yes, they've been in touch with text messages and emails, but seeing him there isn't something he expected to happen today. Jimmy turns and grins at him, whisk in hand, and says,

"Look who came to visit!"

Richard may not be meant to notice the confused look Aidan gives Jimmy at that, but he does notice and he feels a fair bit of confusion himself. But Jimmy isn't looking at either of them and so Richard takes a seat opposite Aidan and puts his mug on the table. "Just popping by, were you?" he asks, quietly. It seems like the right thing to say because Aidan smiles and then laughs, stifling the noise with the back of his hand. "Subtle as a bloody brick."

"Like you always were, you mean?" Aidan says, and that shuts Richard up. Aidan leans forward, lowers his voice even more even though Jimmy is engrossed in cooking and isn't listening. "If _he_ noticed, we're in trouble."

And Richard knows that he's joking, that's all, and he thinks it might just be _him_ that's in trouble, but he keeps his mouth shut still. The thing is, back in New Zealand, it was easier somehow to flirt because they were _all_ doing it. Silly little jokes that didn't really mean anything. Now they are away from all that and it means everything. It's possibly a little bit terrifying.

Jimmy doesn't seem bothered by how quiet Richard has gone and neither does Aidan, and they both start chatting away when the plates are on the table. Richard glances around the room, everywhere but at Aidan, and he sees the suitcase by the doorway to the sitting room. So Aidan is staying a little while as well? He briefly wonders if Jimmy has not-so-secretly invited anybody else to this unofficial reunion, half expects Graham to show up while he finishes his breakfast. Of course, it doesn't happen, and he helps clear away afterwards in spite of Jimmy's arguments.

It's already gone eleven and so Richard isn't at all surprised when the next thing Jimmy says when his kitchen's back in order is, "So, pub?"

"Let the man get dressed, James," Aidan teases.

"I've seen men in worse states than that down there, believe you me," Jimmy retorts, but still waves Richard off in the direction of the stairs. Richard showers and goes to his room to dress, and while he's pulling on a pair of jeans he hears Aidan come upstairs to drop his things in the other spare room. But it's _his_ door that is pushed open and he looks up as Aidan curses and backs out.

"Shit, sorry. Could've sworn Jimmy said first right."

"He probably did," Richard says. "You know what he's like."

"Little shit," Aidan mutters, but he isn't actually going anywhere. He leans against the door frame and stays there while Richard finds a shirt. "So how come you're here? Jimmy didn't say a thing about it."

"So he _did_ call you then?"

"Said he was fancying my company. Hobbit homesickness. I bet Graham's waiting down the pub when we get there." Richard smiles at that, at how they thought exactly the same thing, and Aidan just gives him a curious look. "Do you know something I don't?"

"God, no. If McTavish is at the pub then we're all buggered."

Aidan smirks at his choice of words and he feels warm when he realises what he just said. "Don't give our host any ideas," he says, with a mischievous smile. Then he finally leaves Richard alone and goes to his own room.

He's already back downstairs by the time Richard is ready to go and the three of them walk down to the pub together, jostling each other and laughing as they go. Jimmy is obviously a regular here. He's given a warm welcome and the three of them are given a table in the cosiest corner of the room. Richard gets the first round of drinks, enjoying the normality of it all as he settles back down in his seat and puts the glasses on the table. Aidan slides his pint across and takes a sip, closing his eyes contentedly for a moment. 

The conversation stays about work for a little while, about what Richard and Aidan fancy doing while they're staying here, and they make a plan for the next day. It's a couple of hours and a couple more rounds of drinks before they even think of ordering food, and Aidan gets up to use the men's room and says he'll get the next round on his way back. When Richard is sure he's out of earshot, he looks at Jimmy with narrowed eyes. "What're you up to, Nesbitt?"

Jimmy tries and fails to look innocent at the question. "I don't know what you're talking about," he mumbles, draining the last of his pint.

"I doubt that very much. Anything I said to you while I was drunk shouldn't count."

"Sometimes I think that's the only time that people tell the real truth."

Richard chuckles. "Is that why the Irish are such honest folk?"

Jimmy points a finger at him sternly. "I should kick your arse for that."

"And I should kick yours for inviting Aidan here."

Jimmy's eyes twinkle as he smiles knowingly. "Now why would you want to do that?"

"It won't work, all right?" Richard says, shaking his head.

"Oh, ye of little faith. It's a plan of my own invention, of course it'll work. My plans always do. Besides, he likes you back."

Richard looks down into his glass and sighs. "How the hell you can know that..."

"I know a lot of things. And the boy flirts like crazy with you. It's almost obscene."

"I'd hardly call it that. He flirts with everyone."

"Oh aye? Does he now? I know what I know, mate, and I'm telling you-" He stops, and then turns from serious to smiling again. "Thought you'd got lost with the beer, Aid!"

Aidan sets down the glasses - a pint each for him and Jimmy - then tells Richard he'll be right back with his wine. As soon as his back is turned Jimmy just shoots Richard a most pointed look which he completely ignores. This isn't Aidan flirting, he thinks, if that's what his friend is trying to get at. It's just Aidan being...Aidan.

 

Richard feels warm and loose-limbed by the time they get back to Jimmy's house. He's not drunk, since he only had a couple of glasses of wine and a few more of water. He's definitely more sober than Jimmy is and he sees Aidan just roll his eyes when their host slumps down into his chair and falls asleep after only a few minutes.

"He's a failure at being drunk," Aidan observes, even as he kneels on the floor to remove Jimmy's shoes.

"He didn't get into any trouble," Richard points out. "That's more of a success than some nights out we've had with the man."

It's still kind of early in the evening, so Richard makes a pot of tea and Aidan turns the TV on and flips it over to Top Gear.

"Not this rubbish," Richard says, as he comes back through with two mugs in one hand and a tin of biscuits in the other.

"It's not that bad," Aidan argues.

"Jeremy Clarkson is an idiot."

"Yeah, he's a twat, I'll grant you. But the cars are fun to look at."

"We could just talk," Richard suggests, before he can stop himself.

"About what?" Aidan's gaze fixes on him then, and Richard shifts in his seat, vaguely uncomfortable with all that attention.

"Whatever you want. Anything but fucking Top Gear."

Aidan smiles at the sound of Richard swearing. It's something he rarely does, something he was picked up on by the others in New Zealand quite frequently. But Richard isn't really like that, unless he's very drunk or under pressure or acting.

"Your frugal sexual history?" Aidan suggests, and Richard nearly chokes on his tea.

"That's not funny," he says, when he can talk again. 

"Oh, it's a little bit funny."

"How do you even know about that interview?"

"Google. So tell me, Richard, why did you decide to go with frugal? Was it just better than sparse? Dry? You do know what you're meant to do, don't you?"

"I've changed my mind. Even Jeremy Clarkson is better than this."

Aidan ducks his head, grinning. He mumbles something that Richard doesn't hear and he says, "What?" in spite of his better judgement. Then Aidan looks up at him again, eyes boring into Richard's.

"I said you're lovely when you're embarrassed."

Richard looks away, annoyed. "And you're drunk."

"I'm Irish," Aidan says, like that's some kind of explanation. Richard looks back at him, frowns.

"So is James."

"He's old. I mean, older than you. He's a lightweight."

"Keep digging, Turner."

Aidan sits back, looking like a punished child. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant what..I mean. You _are_ lovely. I came here because Jim said you were here and I wanted to see you again. And I'm sorry." He turns his head, focuses on the TV, and gnaws on his bottom lip while Richard just watches him. There's a silence that stretches out and Richard is almost ready to run when Aidan speaks. He doesn't look at him, just says, "I wasn't calling you old, by the way."

Richard shakes his head. "Of all the things you just said, you were most worried about that?"

"The rest is the truth. I don't worry about telling the truth."

Another silence while Richard thinks. "So it wasn't all a joke then?"

"All what?"

"The flirting on set. You and Deano. Mostly you, actually."

"What do you reckon?"

Richard's about to answer, but then there's a loud snort from Jimmy and he wakes up suddenly, scrubs a hand over his face and then looks at the other two. "Some host I am, eh? What're you two looking so serious about?"

"Arguing over the merit of anything that Clarkson has an opinion on," Aidan answers, without any hesitation. "And your worth as an Irishman."

"Screw you, I'm older than both of yous. Which means that shit is going off, for a start."

Richard is perfectly happy with that plan, although he's not sure if this interruption of their conversation is unwanted or an escape.

 

They don't talk about it for over twenty four hours. They go for a long walk on Monday, Richard striding on ahead as usual while the other two bitch and moan about how they could be at the pub instead. But today was Richard's choice, so they go. They're out for four hours, Jimmy complains about how it's lunchtime, and Aidan works up a good sweat as he follows wherever Richard takes them. His comment is still rolling around in Richard's head, has been since last night. Just one of those remarks that he's probably made before, but it seems more significant now. It's embarrassing. Richard doesn't like the compliments, they all know that, but Aidan had still said it. And meant it, from what he said afterwards.

"Christ, I thought we were going to end up in Dublin," Jimmy says, as he unlocks the door and lets them inside the house again. It's two hours past lunchtime, according to Aidan, and the younger man heads straight for the fridge. "Oh, help yourself mate."

Aidan looks over his shoulder, smiling cheekily, and then resumes his hunt for food. He makes them all sandwiches, they eat, and Richard cleans up the mess afterwards since Aidan just goes and flops down onto the sofa without looking back. He doesn't move much after that, just sits and fiddles with his phone for the rest of the afternoon. Richard doesn't know what is so fascinating, but he leaves him to it. 

"Have you said anything to him?" Jimmy asks, because they both know Aidan can't hear them from there.

"Like what?"

Jimmy's expression turns knowing, then. "Ah. Has _he_ said something to you?"

"I'm too old for this, you know. I'm not a bloody schoolgirl with a crush."

"Is that what you're worried about?"

"No," Richard says, trying to keep his voice quiet. "I'm worried about the fact that he's a fucking _bloke_! I don't know what the hell I'm doing!"

Jimmy claps a hand on his shoulder and smiles sympathetically. "Just go with it, Rich. You might surprise yourself."

"Though it'd be easier if I was younger, too."

His friend rolls his eyes at that remark. "Listen, I can go out tonight. Leave you two here. Talk to him without any distractions and just see where the night takes you."

"Is this your amazing plan, then?"

"Bloody foolproof, so it is. Enjoy." He winks, then joins Aidan in the living room.

 

Aidan doesn't really pay much attention until Jimmy sits opposite him and starts tugging on a pair of boots. He lowers his phone and watches.

"Are we going somewhere?"

"I am. Family matters," he explains. "You have the run of the house. Try not to break anything."

"Ha ha. What about Richard?"

"I think he said something about cooking dinner for you both."

Aidan glances in the direction of the kitchen at that, can hear the other man moving around in there. "What about you?"

"I'll eat out." Jimmy gets up, and gives in to the urge to pat Aidan on the head as he goes past him to the door. "I'm sure you'll be all right on your own, you two. See you later!" He calls a goodbye through to Richard and opens the door as he hears the muffled reply. Then he's gone and Aidan looks towards the kitchen again, his teeth scraping over his bottom lip. He wonders if he should go and offer help, but he doesn't want to get in the way or ruin anything. It's stupid how nervous he feels now that he knows they're alone. He checks his phone, but Dean hasn't texted him back. _Cheers, bud,_ he thinks. _Lot of help you are._

Richard comes back then, but stops in the doorway between the kitchen and living room. He leans on the wall with his hands in his pockets and pretends to look out of the window behind Aidan's head. "It'll be ready in ten minutes," he says.

"What're we having?"

Richard meets his eyes at last, and his gaze is fucking _intense_. Aidan's been on the receiving end of it before, but this time is different. He's sure he's suddenly sweating. "In ten minutes you'll find out," Richard says.

"What do you want to do until then?"

"I want to talk...about what this is." Richard looks away from him again, down at his feet, and it strikes him then that the man is _nervous_. Aidan doesn't think he's really seen that before. He's always seemed so confident and assured, at least until the conversations turned dirty, and..oh. Aidan sits up, quietly reaches across to put his phone on the coffee table. He gets to his feet, aware that Richard is watching him again, and he crosses the room until Richard draws himself up, pulls himself in until he's standing straight and tall. His hands come out of his pockets and he folds his arms across his chest, like he's protecting himself.

"Are you worried?" Aidan asks him, and the little dart to the side of Richard's gaze is answer enough. "About what? The feelings? The sex?"

Richard shrugs. "Maybe."

"Why?"

"This is new territory for me, all right?"

"Same here."

The confession seems to surprise Richard. "You-?"

"Yeah. The thought never crossed my mind until I met you. I told Deano about it before I even said anything to you, because I was so unsure of myself. I still am. I mean, look at you."

The remark seems to annoy Richard, though Aidan doesn't know why. He asks, and Richard answers, "There's nothing special about me."

"Well, there is, actually. Everyone saw it. Some of them fucking hated you a little bit for it, but they really, really liked you too. _I_ really, _really_ liked you." Aidan takes a chance and steps closer, and Richard's arms fall to his sides like he's giving permission. "This is either going to suck or it's going to work, but I'm not going to just give up without even trying."

"Trying what?" Richard asks, sounding a little bit off. 

Aidan hardly moves, doesn't reach out to touch Richard. He just leans in that last little bit and tilts his head up enough so his mouth fits against Richard's in a soft, chaste kiss. It only lasts about a second and a half, he thinks, and he moves back and stares into Richard's eyes. "Well?"

"I-"

"If we can't handle that then-" Aidan's cut off by Richard's mouth on his, and his breath catches as Richard's hands grip his shoulders and pull him in much, much closer. He goes quite willingly, his hands move to spread across the back of Richard's shoulders, and he opens his mouth up as the kiss grows deeper and wetter, licks into Richard's mouth and lets his eyes fall closed at the feel of it all. There's a low hum - _Richard_ \- and the other man's hands slide down his back and cup his arse, squeeze. He nearly chokes and Richard breaks off from the kiss immediately, slips his hands up and lets them curl around Aidan's hips instead.

"Sorry," Richard says, a little breathless. "God, I'm sorry."

"I wasn't expecting that," Aidan tells him, kisses him gently to show he isn't pissed off about it. "Not sure you were, either."

Richard lets out a laugh at that, short and sharp, and Aidan can't help but press their mouths together again. He can't get enough now, of anything. Richard kisses like Aidan expected him to, like he fucking _means_ it, and it's impossible not to be swept up in that. He feels himself being pushed back and he pulls away, panting, realises that Richard is moving them both back towards the sofa. 

"For someone who wasn't sure, you're a bloody fast learner," he says, grinning as Richard follows him down onto the cushions, until Aidan is laid out flat beneath him and he can feel almost every inch of Richard pressed against him.

"Shut up," Richard says, voice hoarse and somehow deeper, and the sound of it goes straight to Aidan's dick. Already half-hard, the next kiss seals the deal as Richard's hands frame his face and then push back into his curls. He moans into Richard's mouth, rolls his hips, and Richard goes kind of still on top of him. Aidan thinks he's gone too far, and his fingers push into Richard's back to keep him there as the other man lifts his head and looks down at him. 

"Too much?" he asks, loosening his grip and instead moving his hands back and forth over Richard's shoulders. "I can't help it-"

"It's fine." Richard swallows, lowers his head to look down between them as he lifts himself up slightly. 

"I can control myself," Aidan says, watching him.

"Not sure I can."

"Oh, fuck," Aidan hisses, as Richard pushes down against him just right. He reaches out blindly, his eyes squeezed shut, and grabs the back of Richard's head to pull him down to his mouth. They kiss and rut against each other like horny teenagers after that, and it's different and new, but really fucking good. "Jesus," Aidan gasps out, "I can't..can't-"

"Can't what?" Richard's mouth latches onto his neck and he kisses him there, hard, enough to bruise and Aidan doesn't give a shit. He just wants to come, but he can't, not like this. He doesn't want to push it, but he is _desperate_. He puts his hands to Richard's chest and pushes, until the other man kneels up and looks down at Aidan, confused. Aidan's hands move shakily to his fly and Richard watches his fingers tug at the buttons. His cheeks are flushed with colour, and his teeth are worrying at his lower lip, but he isn't moving. He isn't trying to get away. Aidan lifts his hips enough to shove his jeans and underwear down and as he wraps his hand around his cock, Richard leans forward again, comes back down to kiss him. He pushes one hand down between them and Aidan jolts when Richard's fingers slide against his own. 

He tears his mouth away, startled, but Richard doesn't stop. It's like he's thought 'fuck it' and is going all in with this, and the feel of his strong hands, his knuckles bumping against Aidan's stomach with every upstroke, his tongue on Aidan's skin and his own skin under Aidan's mouth, it's too much and just enough. Aidan comes all over their hands, his stomach, his shirt, and Richard stills. He's breathing hard against Aidan's neck, and he drags his mouth up and slots their lips together, kisses him almost calmly.

"Fuck..." Aidan says, when he pulls away. He tries to follow, but Richard's other hand sits against his chest and holds him in place.

"We should get cleaned up," Richard says, eventually. "Jim'll bollock us both for doing this here."

"No he won't. I'm sure he's done worse."

"Worse than almost shagging another man?"

Aidan smiles at that. "Are you saying you restrained yourself?"

"Something like that." He finally moves his other hand and gets up, and Aidan looks at him, sees how hard he is and how uncomfortable that must be. 

"D'you want-"

"I'm okay. I want to save something for later."

"Maybe after dinner..."

Richard's eyes widen and he looks towards the kitchen. "Shit, dinner!" He darts into the kitchen and Aidan hears him clattering about, hears him cursing, and looks up when he returns, shoulders sloped in defeat and a Chinese menu in one hand.

"So...takeaway, then?"

"Not open yet. Damn, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm not." Aidan gets up, a little awkwardly, and swipes his hand over the front of his jeans. "Seeing as we've got a bit more time to waste, then..."

Richard tosses the menu to the floor as Aidan gets near, wraps one arm around him and pulls him up into a hot kiss. "Yeah, who needs to eat anyway?"

 

**end**


End file.
